Degrassi Mini: Uncrossed Lovers Part 1
by Darkerangel
Summary: Guy genius Donovan Harris catches the lustful attention of bad boy Nick Catalano. Nick wants what he can’t have and forces himself onto Donovan. Things heat up when Nick’s antics makes Donovan hate him more causing Nick to question his lust for love.
1. Episode 0: Lust at first Sight

**Degrassi: The Next Generation **

**Uncrossed Lovers **

This is a story I had in mind for the longest time. It was actually a cross between Degrassi and 7th heaven. I might change the names of the characters for scenes connected to the 7th heaven plot. This is a test chapter to see how people feel about it and whether or not I should continue to see what happens.

* * *

**Episode 0: Lust at first Sight**

"Why if it isn't Nick," said Sav surprised to see is good buddy. They gave each other a quick dab with their fists as a handshake jester.

"Sav my man, what's good?" asked Nick. Both Nick and Sav first met back at middle school. They actually got into a argumentative fight, but it wasn't until later that they found out they had a lot in common and thus a friendship developed from then on.

"Wait you're Nick…Nick Catalano? Dude who beat up Holly J's brother?" asked Peter. Sav was wearing his football jersey surround around Peter, Riley, and Derek.

"What can I say, he got in my face. Dude such a homophobe," said Nick. He was hearing a black hoodie-jacket, white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and Timberland boots. He's tan with blue eyes, short cut brunette hair, and an earring on his left ear.

"You are a legend with it comes to Degrassi fights," said Derek, slapping Nick's hand.

"School hasn't changed much I see. So many horny guys, so little time," said Nick.

"Wait what?" said Riley.

"Oh didn't you guys know? Nick has been out since middle school," explained Sav.

"Yes, and I'll whip anyone ass who disagree with my life style," said Nick with a jokily pout. Sav lightly jabbed Nick's arm.

"So is that why you fought Hekter?" asked Riley.

"He lashed at me, I cussed him out, he called me a name, and I punched. Simple as that really," explained Nick scanning the halls for his latest victim. "And who's that?" Over to the left of them down a couple of feet was guy putting his books away, wearing all blue.

"Who Donovan? He's new, just transferred to that gifted program thing Degrassi has," said Sav.

"You mean the freak show," joked Derek.

Donovan didn't know what to make of Degrassi. He's first thought was that out of all the schools, this one had the best-gifted program? Donovan had light brown skin, light brown eyes that seem hazel around light, and black low cut hair.

"Sup. How you doin'?" asked Nick, who tilted his head, touching the locker next to him. Donovan was at first startled, but then regain his composer.

"I'm fine…go away," he said.

"Ouch, so cold, and I like it. I'm Nick by the way…and you are?" he asked with a smirk. Donovan just rolled his eyes and continued taking the rest of his books out of his book bag. "I'm Donovan…and yet you're still here."

"Lets get this over with. You and me are going out." Donovan eyes widen in disbelief of this guy's forwardness. However this shock accidently came out as Donovan blurted out a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You cannot be serious?" asked Donovan, grabbing his English text, shoving it inside his bag.

"I am so don't worry…I'll be gentle," said Nick, he tried brushing his hand down Donovan's face, but unbeknownst to him, Donovan politely smacked it out of the way.

"Thanks Nick for that…somewhat odd and kind jester, but I'm going to have to say no," said Donovan, closing his locker.

"No? What the hell you mean no?" asked Nick, standing straight up with his arms crossed.

"I know all about you Nick Catalano. Rumor wise, you're quote a hot topic. You're nothing more than a slut; I on the other hand have higher standards than you do. So don't get it twisted, I will never be anyone's toy they play with one day and toss out the next." Donovan lifted up his book bag and step through the crowed, walking to his next class, hearing the sound of a fist being slammed into a locker.

"So dude what he say?" asked Sav as guys come around.

"He said no." Nick balled his hand into a fist, caring on angry expression, "This is so not over."


	2. Episode 1: The Heart has a Home

**Episode 1: The Heart has a Home**

**Part 1:** Annie Camden entered the Westlian Orphan Shelter in a panic. Her husband Eric was tending to a case of a mother looking for her daughter she gave up when she was a teenager. With the help of the Chief of Police, Michaels, Eric was able to find Daphne's daughter Terra. However upon finding this news of joy, Terra wanted no part of seeing the mother that gave her up.

"I'm here to see Terra Washington," said Annie at the front desk. Annie looked around and there were kids ranging from three to nineteen. Her attention went back toward the lady at the front desk.

"What's your relations with Terra?" she asked.

"I'm…I'm a family friend. Her mother was really worried about her after finding out she didn't want to see her," explained Annie.

"Yeah well Terra's not here. Hey…HEY! Darrel! How many times do I have to tell you, put it down!" yelled the lady as she got up and attended to the boy. Annie was speechless.

"Is anyone going to help me around here?" she asked.

"You said Terra right?" Annie turned around seeing an African-American boy across from her.

"You know where she is?" she asked, walking over to him. The boy was sitting on a bench with his feet up, placing the book he was reading on his knees.

"Yeah she ran away like a day ago. It's common around here," he said.

"Ran away? Do you have any idea where she could be?" she asked.

"Usually we runaway to places that are familiar to us. Heard Terra say that Fresher's Park was her favorite place to go and play when she was a kid," said the boy with brown eyes.

"You keep saying we. Have you ran away before?" she asked him.

"Me? No, I've been here most of my life," he answered.

"Your parents?" she continued.

"House burned down, died in the fire. I was eight and somehow smacked my head causing me to have amnesia so it's a little fuzzy," he explained.

"Oh!? I'm so sorry to hear that," she told him.

"One good thing came out of it though. I'm super smart, but what family want to adopt me—I'm almost grown in their eyes. Families usually want either infants or kids while the rest of us are left little to nothing. However my situation what family would smartass gay African-American teen," he said. Annie was about to ask another question, but then her cell phone rang. She answered it and it was Eric telling her that they found Terra coming out of Fresher's Park. Terra agreed to at least hear her mother out. Annie closed her cell phone and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Donovan Harris."

"Well Donovan, how would you like to stay with me…and my family," she asked him.

"You're joking right?" said Donovan.

"No, I see what I can paper work wise, but in the mean time I want you to come live with me," said Annie with a smile.

**Part 2:** Donovan held his lunch tray in front of him. He had with him an apple, banana, taco, and Pepsi. He walked down some stairs and found an empty table. He sat down and began eating his lunch when all of a sudden a tray slammed down on the table, causing him to jump.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"…Nick. I could ask you the same question," he said.

"No one and I mean no one rejects me. I mean look at me, I'm sexy," said Nick proudly.

"You're also conceded and an ass. Think I lost my appetite," said Donovan, standing up with his tray and stormed off.


	3. Episode 2: Partners

Change: Nick has brunette hair not blond.

* * *

**Episode 2: Partners**

**Part 1:** "And that son of a bitch calls me an ass," snapped Nick, flopping down on his seat with the guys, biting into his breadstick.

"But just how did you know that Donovan…"

"What?" asked Nick to Peter.

"You know. How did you know he's on your team?"

"Oh please, I got gaydar like you wouldn't believe," said Nick.

"Is true," insured Sav.

"Yeah like that one dude on you guy's football team…" Peter knew where Nick was going with this reacted by smacking his milk which split all over Nick's jacket. "DUDE!" shouted Nick, standing straight up, looking pissed.

"I am soo sorry, here let me get that," said Peter who went over to the other side where the napkins were followed by Nick.

"Look can you do me a favor and keep it under wraps about Riley please," said Peter.

"Riley? I was gonna say Blake."

"Blake?"

"Yeah, keep getting an off an on vibe from him," explained Nick, taking the napkins from Peter to wipe himself with. "Is Riley gay?"

"It's complicated. I'm not sure if he even realize it," added Peter.

"Maybe I need to introduce myself," smiled Nick as he wiped his jacket.

"Good luck with that, he's sorta unstable…in a sense."

"Please…tell me you did not spill this milk on purpose just to tell me this?" asked Nick.

"Sorry. You're not going to beat me up right?" shrugged Peter.

"Of course not," said Nick, placing his hand on Peter's shoulder. "'Cause you're gonna buy me a new jacket," said Nick.

**Part 2:** After school, Donovan arrived at his best friend's house.

"Henry!" said Donovan with excitement.

"Hey you," said Henry who gave him a hug. They went inside while Donovan looked around the place. Henry's place has this big open living room space when you turn left and then once in that area if you make a right will lead you into not only the kitchen, but also the back where there's a swimming pool.

"So how was your day?" he asked while flopping down onto a chair. Henry has trimmed blond hair, but style wise he's going into that short Mohawk look. White skin, a couple of inches taller with piecing light colored eyes and a beauty mark under his left eye. Donovan sat down on the sofa,

"It was (flashback of Nick appeared in his mind)…different. What about you?" asked Donovan, trying to change the subject. "How's the Mr.?"

"Brian? He's still in Seattle. All I know is that he's in the finals. It's only been a week and no phone call or text."

"Aww, I'm sure he's in concentration mode. Everything will return back to normal once he wins," insured Donovan. "And besides, it's a good thing you two are away from each other. Allows the relationship to have some breathing room. I wish I could say the same for me."

"What is this I hear? More to this day that was 'different'." Donovan rolled his eyes and said,

"This…guy name Nick came up to me and basically propose to have sex with me right then and there."

"Uh…huh. Was he cute?"

"Henry! C'mon now," said Donovan.

"Whad? It's legitimate question," he said.

"He's…okay looking, I guess," Donovan answered back shortly.

"Just okay?" Henry persisted.

"Alright, he's hot. But he is so self-centered and conceded as hell, don't even get me started with that," Donovan added.

"Dude wants ya," smirked Henry.

"Puh-lease, what he wants is to get inside my panties," Donovan joked. "And on that note, I gotta go. Cooking for Mr. and Mrs. C tonight so that should be a blast."

"Yeah well keep me posted alright?" said Henry, getting up and walking Donovan to the door.

**Part 3:** The next day everyone part of Mr. Giovanni's nature class met outside by the ravine,

"Oh dear lord, someone shoot me please if this man gives one more lecture."

"C'mon Vee, look at the bright side," suggested Donovan.

"There's a bright side?" she asked.

"We're out of class," said Donovan. Grade ten Vee Valentine had fiery red hair with black in it. She had green eyes, pierced nose, and earring chain on her left ear.

"Could this day go any slower," she added and walked over to the other side.

"Alright so you guys have your list. You must find at least twelve out of the fifteen items to get an A- for this assignment," said Mr. Giovanni. Everyone started to moan, not wanting to go on this nature hike in the middle of the day. "So I need everyone to grab a partner and let's head on in."

Donovan looked down making sure his stuff was in order, which include a pencil, notebook, compass, and a camera. Before he could lift his head back up, he felt his wrist being grabbed by someone. Nick lifted up Donovan's wrist and said to Mr. Giovanni,

"I found my partner." Donovan had nothing, but pure shock written on his face.

"Good then," said Mr. Giovanni.

"What—no! Mr. Giovanni I cannot work with him," pleaded Donovan, but it was too late, Mr. Giovanni went in and couldn't hear him.

"Wow…looks like we're partners," smiled Nick, crossing his arms while looking at Donovan.

"I so hate you right now. Now you look here," said Donovan, pointing his finger at Nick, "If you cost me this A, swear I will kick your _ass_," he stressed.

"Oouhoo, I'm soo scared. Besides, it's a jungle in there and you might need someone to hold onto," said Nick.

"Not even. I'm not some damsel-in-distress. I can take care of my own self thank you very much," said Donovan. He decided to consume his anger and headed into the ravine.

"We'll see about that," whispered Nick, following from behind.


	4. Episode 3: Shower

**Episode 3: Shower**

**Part 1:** Both Nick and Donovan followed the path in front of them within the ravine. The ravine was especially green this time of year as tiny rain droplets fell down from the light shower they had last night.

"Hmmm smell that lushes air," said Donovan, taking one deep breath in. Nick all of a sudden started coughing,

"Oh God! What the hell is that?" he asked. They manage to find thirteen items out of a possible fifteen.

"…fresh air Nick," said Donovan in a dull tone.

"Yeah well let's just get this over with. Place gives me the creeps," said Nick, stepping next to his partner.

"Will you stop treating this like a jungle from Africa," said Donovan jokingly.

"Kinda hard to when you're a city boy," said Nick.

"And here I though you were going to protect me," said Donovan in a southern-bell accent.

"If you want it," said Nick who grabbed Donovan by the wrist and shoved into a tree, 'causing him to drop his notebook, "I'll protect ya alright."

"Nick! Get off. You have three seconds," threaten Donovan.

"C'mon, we're alone," whispered Nick, as he started to stroke Donovan's arm.

"1."

"You know you want all of this," he continued, placing his right hand on Donovan's left shoulder.

"2…3," said Donovan as he used his free hand and grabbed Nick's right arm, causing him to let go of the wrist, allowing Donovan to flip Nick onto the dirt ground.

"Ahhouch," shouted Nick. "I cannot believe you just flipped me."

"I told you, I can take care of myself and when I say back off I mean it," informed Donovan. "OH! Nick umm…not freak you out of anything, but there's like this giant tarantula on top of your head." Nick started to panic, his breathing dramatically increased,

"Get it off, get that damn thing off!" he shouted.

"Just calm down, they're not poisonous…well sort of," said Donovan in return Nick gave him a scowling look,

"That's not helping," he said. Donovan looked around and grabbed the nearest stick there. He placed the stick next to the tarantula and started to ease it back until it fell off Nick's head and crawled on the ground. Nick jumped straight up and began using his hand to brush himself, "God I hate spiders."

"Relax," insured Donovan who grabbed his jacket. He slowly started to brush off the dirt gently and added, "you're fine."

"I know I am, c'mon now," he smirked. Donovan rolled his eyes and quickly backed away from him,

"I cannot believe I walked straight into that," he said with disgust in his voice. Donovan grabbed his things and followed the path out of the ravine where almost everyone had gathered.

"Yo Vee, how you do?" he asked her.

"Fifteen out of fifteen, ya know," she said with excitement.

"What! That's not fair," complained Donovan.

"Yeah see my partner and I are able to work together. He doesn't have a thing for me like you know who," she teased.

"There is no 'thing' okay so shut it," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Where is he anyways?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, I guess I should attempt to find him huh?"

"Ummmm yeah," she said, giving him a push back.

Donovan entered back into the ravine, looking for Nick as he watched his step. It wasn't until half way in that Donovan saw movement behind a bush. He walked on over seeing Nick making out with football player Blake Woodz, being shoved into a tree. Nick's back was against the tree as Blake started to kiss his neck and continued on down, 'causing Nick's eyes to dart up, seeing Donovan's face. Nick just smirked and pulled Blake back up, shoving his tongue down the guy's throat.

"Well?" asked Vee, seeing Donovan storming out of the ravine.

"He is not my reasonability, he can get lost for all I care." Vee turned seeing Nick and Blake coming out as Nick stuff his shirt back inside his pants. Vee followed Donovan back inside at his locker,

"Well that was unexpected," she said, placing her head on the next locker.

"Are you really that surprised? He's nothing more than a slu…hey Mia," waved Donovan.

"Hey, you're coming to Chante's pool party right?" she asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I don't really do the whole party scene," he said to her.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun. Only a couple of use are going and we'll have the whole public pool to ourselves," said Mia with a smile.

"I'm shock you're even allowed to go," mumbled Vee.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I'm no expert, but don't you have oh I dunno, mommy duties to fulfill," said Vee.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my mom will take care of Isabella."

"Aww, must be nice to be a dead beat mom," persisted Vee.

"What did you say," said Mia as her sweet expression changed angrily.

"Thanks for the talk Mia, I'll go okay," butted in Donovan.

"Cool, you should feel lucky," said Mia, turning her sights onto Vee and added before walking off for cheer practice, "Not everyone was invited."

"Bitch is goin' down…I swear it," said Vee, punching a locker with her fist.

"Mia's nice alright," said Donovan.

"Nice? Are you kidding me? That's like saying Holly J is a saint. Trust me, there's a new bad bitch in town, and all them popular hoes will defiantly get what they deserve. Just a question of how and when," explained Vee with a grin.

"So…you're not mad at me for going?" he asked her.

"No, go have fun. Get your mind off of what's his name…slut boy," said Vee, as Donovan broke out with a laugh.

**Part 2: **

"I cannot believe you brought me here," complained Henry.

"What…Chante said I could bring a friend," said Donovan. They entered the public water pool seeing a kid jump off the diving board, making a huge splash on impact. Not everyone from the school was there, some were in the pool while others were either sitting under some shade or running around squirting water guns.

"Heyy sorry," said a guy, accidently bumping into Donovan. "You're actually here."

"Yeah…shocking I know. Umm Henry this Nick," said Donovan.

"What up," greeted Henry.

"Sup," said Nick with a head nod. "So Dono, you jumping in or do I have to push ya." Nick was wearing swim trucks, but a half wet T-shirt.

"Don't you dare, and don't call me Dono," he insisted. "Where's your one daystand? Shouldn't be fraternizing with him?"

"He's just a little desert on the side. You're still number one on my main course," Nick said with a smile, however Donovan just rolled his eyes and said,

"Lets go Henry." As they walked passed him, Henry wrapped his arm around Donovan's shoulder, Nick's smile disappeared and was replace by a serious stare at Henry.

After around five-thirty, Nick continued to play with the guys, giving a glance every once in a while over where Donovan was sitting. Henry placed his hand on top of Donovan's leg and the two began laughing.

"Please tell me you're not still on him?" asked Henry.

"I know, I know. But it hasn't even been a year yet—"

"It's close enough," add Henry.

"…you're right. It is almost a year, at yet I'm still mourning," said Donovan.

"What the hey!" shouted Henry, jumping up from getting hit by cold water from a water gun.

"Nick! Grow up will please," said Donovan, handing Henry a towel.

"It's only a little bit of water. Besides, I want you to swim with me," Nick insisted. Donovan crossed his arms and shook his head no.

"Dude, just give us some space," said Henry.

"I'm sorry, who is you again?" said Nick in a negative tone, looking directly at Henry, unwilling to move. Donovan scanned the place and saw Danny in close proximity from them. He managed to get his attention and tilted his head, signaling him.

"Hey um Nick," said Derek, walking over. "What's that on your shirt?" Nick looked at his semi-wet T-shirt and out of nowhere Danny placed his hands on Nick's side and shoved him into the pool.

"Ohhh wow," said Donovan as he and everyone around started laughing. Nick popped up from the water, gasping for a breath. He then started firing the water gun at everyone, making them scatter around.

"Aww, looks like someone is all wet," said Donovan as Nick lifted himself out of the pool.

"So not cool," he said angrily.

"Well Nick when it gets hot in the kitchen, I'm definitely the one who can keep it cookin'," smirked Donovan. Nick just glared up and down at him before leaving.

"Don't you think that was kind of…oh I dunno, harsh?" asked Henry.

"Dude had to learn the hard way," said Donovan, giving Henry a bump on the arm. "Hey, lets get out of here, you still gotta call Brian remember."

"Right, I'll grab our stuff," said Henry, walking about to the chairs.

Donovan headed for the exit, but decided to run to the restroom right quick. He opened the door that led down the short hallway to the steam room and shower and what he saw caused him to suddenly froze, captivated by what was in front of him. There in the shower stall was Nick, butt naked who had his hands pressed up against the wall in front of him, letting the water spray the back of his head, each drop sliding slowly down his smooth back. The shower had these silver steel doors that prevented someone from seeing your lower half. Just your upper body and legs were expose. He turned to the side while pumping out some soap, he started lathering up his six back abs with both hands in an up and down motion. He moved to face the showerhead, washing the soap off of him as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Donovan!" shouted Henry, coming up from behind.

"What…what," he said, as if snapping out of a trace.

"Oh my God. Please tell me you wasn't checking him out?" asked Henry. Donovan was speechless, unable to find the words to explain.


	5. Episode 4: Spiked Party

**Episode 4: Spiked Party**

**Part 1:** "Umm hells no. I hate him remember," said Donovan nonchalantly.

"Right, and I was born two seconds ago," said Henry looking at Donovan who glanced over once more. "…you're doing it again."

"Okay you know what," said Donovan abruptly, walking out the door.

"Aren't you going after him Henry," said Nick, cutting off the showerhead.

"Whoa you remembered my name. Give the man a prize," taunted Henry, clapping. Nick grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and then approached Henry.

"Look, get one thing straight…"

"That's ironic," Henry mumbled.

"Donovan is mine, so keep your distance," continued Nick.

"We're best friends, nothing more nothing less," explained Henry.

"Aight then," finished Nick, bumping Henry on purpose as he passed by him, existing the room.

**Part 2: **Later on that night, Donovan was in the kitchen, helping Ruthie with a couple of math problems when he received a phone call,

"Hello?"

"_Stop it Izzy, I got…I got, I'm on the phone_…hiiii! Did someone say hello? Hello?"

"Vee…is that you?" asked Donovan.

"Oh _hiiii_ Donovan, how you get my number?" she asked.

"You called me," he said while heading into the living room to whisper, "Are you drunk?"

"Me? Pssfftt, what would make you say that? _Hey hey, pour me another round."_

"Vee!"

"Huh? Ohoh, I need you to pick me up," she said.

"Pick you up? I have no car Vee, how the hell am I suppose to pick you up?" he asked.

"Call your bestest buddy in the world. Heehehe, I don't know if you notice, but I'm totally wasted right now," she admitted.

"Then pay for a cab," he suggested.

"_Wooo! Next round on me, move bitches…"_

"Vee…Vee!" shouted Donovan as the phone line went dead.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ruthie.

"Um, how long have you been standing there?" he asked her.

"Long enough. So is she drunk?" she asked.

"Lets keep this between us okay," said Donovan, while dialing Henry's phone number.

**Part 3:** "You need me to come up?" asked Henry, pulling up to the apartment building.

"No, it's cool. I'll get Vee and we'll get a cab."

"Okay, if you say so," said Henry. Donovan got out of the car and entered into the apartment building. Chante rented a room to really kick off her birthday party bash. When he got up to the fifth floor and searched for the room number, but it wasn't hard, just follow the blaring music. Donovan knocked on the door, took a couple of seconds for it to open, assuming that person was looking through the peephole.

"Aren't you a little young for a grown up party?" asked the guy when the door swung open.

"Aren't you too old to be annoying," blurted Donovan, making his way inside. The place was swarmed with a lot of people; some were dancing, others were drinking paying beer pong.

"Woooo…you smell nice, you know that haheehaha?"

"Jynnavee!" shouted Donovan watching her stroking a guy's arm. She had a drink in one had and swaying it back and forth.

"Oh hi Donovan!" she shouted back.

"Oh don't hi me missy. You told me to come get you and I'm here. I swear Vee…"

"Is this a two-way party or is there room for one more?" asked a familiar voice.

"Nick! Now is not the time," said Donovan, pointing to Vee.

"Then lets make time," he said with a smile.

"Yeah Donovan lets…lets party OHHH YEAH!" said Vee as she danced back to her group.

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously kidding me, Vee…Vee get back here," said Donovan. He was about to get her when Nick wrapped his arm around Donovan's shoulder and pulled him over to where the drinks were stored.

"Let me at least make you a drink," Nick insisted.

"Umm no. I'm just here to pick up Vee."

"You came all the way over here, at least let me get you something. It's my way of saying sorry for the way I acted at the pool today," said Nick. Donovan looked at him about to give a no, but Nick pouted with a please thus Donovan gave in and asked for water. Nick dash behind the counter and ducked down to grab a cup. He opened the small fridge and as he reached inside his hand passed the bottle water and went straight to the some ginder ale.

"Vee…Vee! Get down from that table!" shouted Donovan. In the mean time, Nick took out a pill and dropped it into the cup. He then proceeded to pour the ginder ale in the cup and stirred it with a straw. He stood up and said,

"Ah, here you go. Sorry water ran out so relax, only ginder ale," he said handing the cup to Donovan.

"Thank you," said Donovan. "After this I'm out okay."


	6. Episode 5: After Spiked Party

**Episode 5: After Spiked Party**

**Part 1:** "Hahaha. I know right, he is such a nerd. It's cute though, it suits him," talked Donovan, sipping up his drink.

"Alright then…truth or dare?" asked Nick, changing the topic.

"What? Oh umm truth," said Donovan.

"You want me don't you," said Nick, ending it with a smile.

"In that case, I change my mind. I'll do dare," said Donovan.

"Fine. I dare you to…make out with me. Oh, in front of everybody," said Nick.

"Okay you know what, is there like an in-between one, a darth?" asked Donovan.

"Darth? What the hell is a darth?" asked Nick.

"Haha I don't know," laughed Donovan, placing his hand on Nick's thigh. Nick looked down at it and felt a slight shiver down his spine, but brushed it off.

"You feeling okay?" asked Nick.

"Pfft, oh totally," said Donovan, standing up from his seat. All of a sudden Nick sprung from his chair, catching Donovan who titled over a bit.

"Dude. You sure you're alright?" asked Nick.

"I…I am fine, perfectly dandy," said Donovan, tapping his hand on Nick's chest. Only seconds after that Donovan completely passes out in Nick's arms. Nick carried Donovan to a more private room within the apartment, laying him down on a red couch. Donovan was spread out on the couch, having a peaceful sleeping expression on his face. Nick smirked as he climbed on top of him; running his hands inside Donovan's shirt, touching his stomach and abs. Nick lifted up the shirt a little bit more and started to kiss around Donovan's bellybutton, following his hair trail. He slowly started to unbutton the pants, causing Donovan to move around for a second. Nick leaned back thinking about the silly conversation he was just having with him as the image of Donovan placing his hand on Nick's thigh crossed his mind. It felt so warm, kind, and genuine; something that he has never felt before. A sudden and unexpected urge to kiss Donovan entered Nick's mind just now, but something was preventing him from moving. Would it be just a meaningless kiss or…something much more than that? Just then the door and flew open, causing Nick to jump,

"Izzy I gotta pee…I GOTTA PEE!" blurted Vee, closing the door. "Some fancy bathroom. Oh hi Nick, what are you doing in the ladies room?" she asked.

"This is not the bathroom Vee," he said while rolling his eyes.

"Hey is that Donovan?" she asked.

"You know what Vee—take this," said Nick, getting up from over Donovan. He handed Vee his drink that he brought with him and escorted her out the room. "He's not feeling to well, so I'm going take him home. Yo Izzy! Take her to the right bathroom dude."

**Part 2:** The next morning, Donovan's eyes fluttered open; slowly he began to awaken from his deep slumber. While sitting up his mind was spinning as he tried to gather his thoughts suddenly realizing he was on an unfamiliar black couch in an unfamiliar house.

"You're finally up," said a familiar voice that still caused Donovan to jump off the couch and land on the floor. "Haheeehaa!"

"Nick?! You startled me," said Donovan.

"Didn't mean to. And yes incase you were wondering you are at my house," he said while walking around the couch. He reached out his hand and helped Donovan up.

"…oh-boy. How exactly did I get here?" asked Donovan puzzlingly.

"Well umm. You know how Vee's spunkiness can be contagious? You latched on and partied it up like there was no tomorrow. And then I guess your body couldn't keep up and you started to crash so I who don't know where you live decided to bring you back to my house and placed you on my couch," Nick explained. Donovan sat down again and said,

"Yeah see I don't remember none of that. I just remember wanting to take Vee home and then talking with you and then it all goes blur."

"Look, maybe you should get going on home," suggested Nick.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Oh my God. OH MY GOD! I have not been home, what time is it?" panic Donovan.

"It'sss nine thirty something."

"Dammit, they're already up. Okay…Ruthie would have covered for me, meaning I have to get over there like right now," said Donovan, getting up from the couch. He headed over to the door as Nick followed. "Nick I ummm. I want to say thank you."

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For being less of an ass and being more of a gentlemen. You looked out for me and…I really appreciate it," said Donovan. He hesitated a little bit, but leaned in and wrapped his arms around Nick's waist. Nick was taller than Donovan so Nick's lips were at the level of his forehead. Nick stood there, hesitating himself however as the seconds went by, it was as if something was guiding his hands and he hugged back.

"Yo hey I…yooo," as a guy entering Nick's door. They quickly let go of their embrace,

"Hmm Kevin, this Donovan," Nick said, introducing the two.

"Hey," said Kevin.

"Hi…bye," said Donovan, rushing out of the house.

"Wow going after the young are you?" joked Kevin, shutting the door.

"He's just a year below me," corrected Nick.

"Yeah, and they grow up so fast," continued Kevin, walking over and flopping down onto the couch. Kevin pushed over the covers and said, "You two must have had an interesting night."

"Nothing happened. He's just…a friend," said Nick, placing his back against a chair that was to the side of Kevin.

"Hmm last time I checked you don't really have too many friends. Just associates and…_sleeping buddies_," said Kevin. Kevin had jet-black hair, dark eyes, and piecing all around his left ear. "C'mon Nicki, I know you. You gotta do better than that."

"Kev would you shut up talking about him please," blurted Nick.

"Aww what's the matter? Did I struck a little love nerve?" joked Kevin.

"I don't love him. That's…impossible," whispered Nick.


	7. Episode 6: Sparing Session

**Episode 6: Sparing Session**

Tuesday morning before school started, Donovan entered the weight room. He wanted get an early start on his workout and unwind a little. He placed boxing gloves on his hands, fastening the straps with his teeth and was wearing a black wife beater and red shorts.

He started with the punching bag and just kept punching it over and over again. Left right, up down, jab then punch. He lifted up his right leg and kicked the side of the punching bag as a flashback to the party echoed in his mind. The faster Donovan went at the bag the more the image of a person over him appeared. He finally stopped and touched his forehead with his wrist, unable to shake the image away.

"Wow, mad much?" asked Nick, walking in.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well school has a weight room, might as well use it," he said sarcastically.

"…you had morning school detention didn't you?" Donovan asked.

"Yeah. Who knew you can get detention just for skipping a few classes," he confessed.

"Nick! A few, as in two?" asked Donovan, watching as he walked toward the punching bag.

"Two…three…almost all, who's counting," answered Nick.

"You're such a nub I swear," said Donovan.

"Yeah well this nub wants to take you out-on…this nub wants to take you on," said Nick, running his fingers through his golden brown hair. He couldn't believe he said out instead of on.

"As in sparing? You really want to do this, now?" asked Donovan who did not see this coming.

"What's wrong? Afraid I might kick you ass," teased Nick, while grabbing a pair of boxing gloves.

"Oh Nick, I might hurt you. You should seriously back down now," teased Donovan.

"Heh, come with it then," said Nick. He walked over and stood in front of Donovan with his hands up in a guard position.

"Fine then," said Donovan who also put his guard up. "I'm swinging with my left. I'm going to swing with my left. Watch for my left." Nick was ready for him, but he was caught off by Donovan's smooth smile as he dropped his left hand, lifted up his left foot to Nick's upper side, causing Nick to block using his arms.

"Dude! That's totally not fair," said Nick.

"You didn't say I couldn't kick. And I told you my left," said Donovan who jumped kicked him straight. Nick tumbled back, trying to regain his footing. Donovan held back on the power of the kick so it didn't really hurt him.

"Fine then," said Nick as he grabbed his shirt from the bottom and slowly lifted it up to take it off. He started to move boxer-like back and forth getting pumped.

"Wha…what are you doing?" asked Donovan.

"Are we getting distracted? Nick countered.

"…no no. Pfft me distracted with muscles and and more…muscles," stuttered Donovan.

"Oh my mistake. Flustered is the correct term," smiled Nick. Nick came at Donovan this time, causing him to block the first punch and counter with a jab. The more they spared the more they lost track of time. They moved over to the mat as Nick swung, but Donovan duck and swung his leg around, tripping Nick making him fall straight down on his back. Both of them started breathing heavily as they took off their gloves. Donovan climbed and sat on Nick's stomach and said,

"1, 2, 3. Ding Ding ding, I win."

"You would have if it wasn't for one thing," said Nick. "I'm so stronger than you." Nick grabbed Donovan by his beater and reversed the hold where he was now on top of Donovan, pinning him.

"That was so surprising unexpected," admitted Donovan.

"What can I say, when you have big guns like these—go ahead and feel. Feel my biceps," said Nick. Donovan looked tensely at him for a moment and then down to his arm. He gradually lifted his left hand and touched Nick's right arm, working slowly up toward his bicep.

"Wow," said Donovan.

"I know right? Huge," said Nick proudly.

"No. I mean wow as in…you have the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen," said Donovan. Nick was caught off guard by what Donovan just said. Then Donovan used his right hand and touched the side of Nick's face. Nick saw for the first time that Donovan wasn't looking at him physically, but actually looking at him for what he is…himself. Nick gradually leaned more forward, now closer than ever to Donovan's face as their eyes locked. Nick went in more almost to his lips when they started to hear noises of people talking, causing them to break away from each other. Bruce, Derek, Riley, Sav, and some of the football players started to come in.

"Whoaaa, what's going on here?" asked Derek.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. In fact, I was just leaving," said Donovan, standing up from the mat.

"Yeah because only men are allowed in here," said Bruce the Moose.

"That's alright Brucey. I'll let you boys play with your small toys," Donovan said, while walking out of the weight room.


	8. Episode 7: Lust or Love

((Ohhh forgot to mention lolol. There was suppose to be or this episode was suppose to have Nick really sick so Donovan in a way to pay Nick back for allowing him to stay at his house after that party episode decided to cook him some soup in his house. I was debaiting to keep it or take it out and I decided to take that part out.))

**Episode 7: Lust or Love**

Nick answered the door, letting his other best friend Kevin in. Nick's home was laid out were as you walk in you see the kitchen right away to your left with an island then an open living/TV room to your right. Straight ahead are stairs to the second floor.

"Whoa, what smells so good?" asked Kevin, walking over to the kitchen.

"Donovan came over and made me some soup. I'm sick ya know," snarled Nick.

"Sick…riiight. You've been seeing a lot of him lately," said Kevin, grabbing a bowl from a cabinet.

"Yeah well that happens when you're in a place called school. You see a lot of each other. Hey, he made that soup for me," said Nick, looking at Kevin like he lost his mind. He reached over to grab the bowl from him, when Kevin said,

"Oh my God. You love him." Nick's hand stopped over the bowl. "I know you dude and last time I checked, Nicki the Player didn't give a damn about soup made by someone."

"Don't…don't even. He's just a friend that I care about," said Nick.

"That's the thing! You don't care about anyone but your own self." Kevin took the bowl and helped himself to some good soup. Nick kept thinking about that moment of him and Donovan almost about to kiss. He shook the image away and followed Kevin to the living room. They both landed on the couch at the same time.

"Look, I'll admit that I want him, I do, but not in a committed relationship kind of way," said Nick.

"Yesss because after all Nicki, when's the last time god forbid you been in a real 'committed' relationship?" asked Kevin, blowing his spoon. "All I'm saying dude is that unlike past others that you've bounced up on it with, you actually gotten to know Donovan thus you want more than just sex from him. You actually want him."

"That's not true!"

"Does the name Henry ring any bells?" asked Kevin.

"See man I knew I shouldn't have told you," sulked Nick, sliding deeper in the couch.

"For someone who 'doesn't care' you sure acted a tad bit jealous," admitted Kevin jokingly.

"I wasn't jealous! I just didn't like…how Henry was all up on him," Nick said truthfully.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't care and yet you do…why?" proceeded Kevin.

"I don't know. I just…I just…"

"Will you just admit it? You don't want to see Donovan with anyone else but with you, which goes back to the soup thang. Is tasty though," said Kevin while eating.

"Alright fine, fine dammit. I'll admit that I do have feelings towards him," said Nick, but Kevin wanted more,

"You love 'em, c'mon Nicki, other wise I will just have to hunt Donovan down and tell him your full name," teased Kevin.

"You wouldn't."

"Puh-lease, don't even," said Kevin. Nick started to think about it and all the signs are leading to the conclusion that this lustful journey to bounce up on Donovan maybe ain't lust now…but possible love.


	9. Episode 8: Confession of a Dancer

**Episode 8: Confession of a Dancer**

**Part 1: **"Look Vee if you have a problem with me then just say it," taunted Mia.

"Fine! I don't like you, you're nothing, but a skank and a loser, there," said Vee.

"You have no right, no right Vee," said Mia.

"Whoa, can't we all just get along?" asked Donovan, coming from behind Mia.

"Tell your freak of a friend the next time she wants crash a Spirit Squad rehearsal, she needs to back up her damn actions instead of being all talk," informed Mia, then she proceeded toward Peter.

"Vee, what the hell did you do now?" asked Donovan.

"Ohhhh 'someone' may have talked to The Shep about adding an all out dancing squad," she said.

"What?!"

"C'mon, cheerleading squad is sooo last year," she said.

"You're just doing this to not only piss off the Spirit Squad, but Mia in particular," said Donovan".

"Umm hello? She slept with her modeling boss, got knocked-up. If that doesn't scream out skank, I don't know what does," mumbled Vee.

"And since when do you dance?"

"I've dance…may have been a little intoxicated at the time, but I dance," she said.

"Vee! I swear, you are like a totally different person when you drink," said Donovan.

"How so?" she asked.

"You are such a happy drunk. I mean, it's funny, but it's not," admitted Donovan.

"Besides, your hubby signed up to be our choreographer," she added.

"He is not my hubbb…wait he's teaching you guys dance moves?" Donovan asked curiously. He looked over passed Vee's shoulder and saw Nick approaching. He Nick got a glimpse of Donovan he sharply turned the corner and headed for the gym. "Did you just see that?"

"See what?" she asked, turning around.

"Nick…it's like he's dodging me or something."

"Okay, doesn't that mean he's over you which I thought was a good thing?" she asked him.

"It is, it's just…not like him to give up like that," he told her. He told Vee that he'll meet up with her later and proceeded to the gymnasium. He pushed the wooded door slightly, peeking through, seeing Nick moving to the beat of the music that was playing. He moved with grace and presence with his hip-hop style that it was mesmerizing seeing him in the zone of his own element. He stopped and cut off the music,

"Hey."

"Hi," said Donovan, finally walking in. "Ummm it's not like I care or anything, but umm…are you avoiding me?"

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Oh I dunno, turning away from a person walking up to you just screams out _AVOID AVOID_ to me," confronted Donovan.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Nick, while looking through some CDs.

"You're doing it now. And what's this about a dance squad?" he asked.

"Yeah, Shep asked. Suppose to keep me out of trouble," said Nick.

"Will it really keep you out of trouble Nick, will it really?" asked Donovan jokingly. Nick couldn't help, but to curl up a smile.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

"_Dance with you say whad_?" asked Donovan. Nick placed a CD in and said,

"Even though with your lack of muscle, I guess you kicked my ass in sparing. Now, allow me to kick yours in dancing," he said as the music started to play.

"Lets do it. I'm always down for a challenge. Show me what you got pretty boy," said Donovan.

Nick started dancing to the beat by rocking his hands side ways, while moving his shoulders. Donovan moved his lower body very slowly, as if time was slowing down, he lifted up his shirt a little bit to show a seductive belly-like dance. Nick did the same thing without the lifting of the shirt by flexing his stomach muscles, moving rhythmically, but as the beat increased they moved more rapidly, feeling each other vibe.

Donovan did some krumping action and then turned around and placed his back against Nick's chest and caress the back of his neck with his hand. Nick grabbed Donovan by the hand and spun him around as they started to a waltz. As the music started to end, Nick dipped Donovan and placed his hand over his chest and as the hand jolted back and forth upward, Donovan's chest also did the same. Nick brought Donovan back onto his feet, moments later hearing the sounds of applauses as the potential dancers came in to audition.

**Part 2:** Two days later, Donovan stopped by his locker, needing to switch books. The door to his locker slammed back with a thump, causing the picture that was attached to a magnet to fall. Donovan stopped what he was doing and quickly caught the picture before it touched the ground. It was a picture of a guy with skin like Donovon and hair like Corbin Bleu.

_Flashback: _[ "Sooo. We're here…you and I, alone. Watching a movie," stuttered Donovan.

"Haha, will you relax. I'm nervous about our first date too, but…"

"Wait, this is our first date?" he asked Tyson.

"Umm yeah," Tyson said with duh-type of tone. They were sitting in Donovan's living room, hearing the sound of the doorbell ringing. Donovan looked up over the couch puzzled, "That would be the pizza I order us." Tyson got up and headed for the door while Donovan jumped up and darted upstairs to his room. He quickly took off his shirt and replaced it with a sleeveless black top with black pants. Tyson brought the pizza box into the kitchen as Donovan thundered back downstairs.

"Hey I didn't know what…did you change your clothes?" Tyson asked.

"Me? Change clothes…pfft. I call first big slice," Donovan said, walking in the kitchen. "What kind is it?"

"You call first dibs on a slice and you don't even know what toppings are on it. You're so cute," said Tyson, placing his hand on Donovan's head and shaking it, messing up his hair.]

"Yo Donovan!" shouted Nick. Donovan turned seeing Nick coming and quickly tried to put the picture back on the inside of his locker door with the weak magnet.

"Hi," said Donovan nervously.

"You got a minute?" he asked.

"Now is not the best time," said Donovan.

"There's something I have to tell you and it's really important. And I…who's that?" asked Nick, pointing to the picture.

"None of your business."

"Well I'm making it my business. Who the hell is he?" Nick persisted.

"You know what Nick, like I said. This is not a good time so I appreciate if you would give me my damn space," said Donovan, shutting his locker.

"Look I'm sorry. It's just what I have to say can't wait," said Nick.

"I'm sure it can't," said Donovan, grabbing his things. He stepped passed Nick and started walking away when Nick blurted out loudly,

"I LOVE YOU!" Donovan completely stopped walking and froze as everyone in the halls around them stared at them.

"What the hell you people looking at, get goin' bitches," taunted Nick. Donovan walked back toward Nick,

"What…did you say?" he asked.

"I love you and I know you love me too," said Nick.

"Nick I don't love you. I barely like you at all. So by all means do me a favor and just…don't," said Donovan. He turned his back at Nick and continued walking through the hall.


	10. Episode 9: A Special Valentines

Warning: Huge/long episode with a surprising ending twist.

* * *

**Episode 9: A Special Valentines**

**Part 1:** "He said the _L_-word right then and there?" asked Brian.

"Wow," said Henry. Brian was sitting on a chair and Henry was binding down behind the chair with his arms around Brian.

"Right, and that totally caught me off guard. What was I suppose to say back," said Donovan. Donovan met up with Henry over at his house and was surprised to see Brian back from his Seattle trip. Brian was white with spiky hair and a dirty blonde. Brian is a more of a keep to self-person where as Henry is a gogogo person. How these two hooked up, even Donovan can't rack his brain around.

"I mean you gotta give Nick his props, that's a bold step he took," said Henry.

"No no…you guys aren't hearing me. Nick doesn't love me okay and I can't stand him. He's nothing more than a heartless conceded playboy who will say and do anything just to get in a person's pants," said Donovan.

"You forgot sexy," said Henry, adding to the list.

"Okay you two—so not helping the situation right now," said Donovan while pointing at them.

"All we're saying is that he might actually have feelings for you and you should give him a chance," said Brian.

"Besides, you need to seriously move on," added Henry.

"I will move on when I'm good and ready. As for right now…"

"As for right now you should give the guy a chance," suggested Brian.

"Hell, he hates me and I'm telling ya to go for it," said Henry.

"Whatever," said Donovan.

**Part 2: **"I have one question and I want the truth," said Donovan, ganging up on Nick at his locker the next day.

"Alright so I took a 9ner's lunch money. I was going to reimburse him in like…2014," said Nick jokingly.

"Cut the crap Nick. At Chante's party you took me to your house right?" he asked.

"Yeah…so," said Nick, digging through his locker as if looking for something.

"Yeah well Vee even though in her drunken state remembered me lying down on a couch, and I keep having these messed up images of someone on top of me so my question to you is was there someone in the room when you found me?" Donovan asked. Nick had to think fast. If he told Donovan the truth then he will hate him forever, but if he lies and somehow the truth comes out later…

"Yes, there was someone in the room with you," muttered Nick. "It was me okay. I slipped something in your drink and…"

"You slipped something in my drink? You forced yourself onto me and tried to have sex with me?" Nick turned and looked at Donovan,

"You're making it sound worse than it is. I didn't tell you earlier because I was afraid of losing you. I stopped myself, I didn't have sex with you." He reached over to touch Donovan's arm, but he just pushed it away,

"I hate you. Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even breathe my air…ever!" yelled Donovan. He turned away from Nick and stormed off to his Digital Editing class.

While seating in his seat, Donovan was unable to focus on the lecture on film developing. His mind kept wrapping around what Nick did or almost did. Part of him would like to forget about him complete, but then the other part of him is holding on for dear life. Donovan pulled through and headed for his next class,

"They'll be passing out roses soon, I hope I get one," said Alli. "Especially you Claire should look forward to this."

"For what?" asked Claire. As everyone went to their seats, Anya and another girl came in and started passing out roses belonging to that person's admirer. Anya went back and handed Donovan a rose while the other girl gave Claire a rose. Donovan opened the card that was attached to the rose and it was from Nick in which it read _"Sorry. I love you." _Anya went back and gave Ali a rose and Claire another rose while the other girl came to Donovan and handed him three more roses.

"And another one," said Anya, handing the fifth one to Donovan.

"What the hell!" shouted Donovan, tossing all five roses in the trash. "Bathroom break, please," he requested to Mr. Simpson. Donovan went right out the classroom and headed for Nick's class. When he reached the classroom he saw Nick behind a glass window and manage to get his attention. Nick excused himself for the bathroom and proceeded out. He stepped and turned the corner and stood in front of Donovan.

"Just stop please. Stop with the roses, stop with everything. I cannot believe you even think I would go to the dance with you after this," said Donovan.

"I'm not going to stop because I love you and despite the situation I'm in that you hate me…deep down I know you love me too," he said. Donovan placed his hand on his forehead; it was like drilling teeth with this guy.

"I'm sorry to intrude," said Anya, popping out from the corner. She handed Donovan another rose and kept on walking. Donovan looked at the rose and then back at Nick. He shook his head and dropped the rose to the floor and headed back to class.

**Part 3:** "Will you cut the bull shit. You're coming to the dance," said Vee. Her and Donovan met by the stairs to walk home together. "I refuse to go by myself and be surround by them bitches."

"Who are you going to the dance with?" asked Donovan.

"Izzy, defiantly. Even if he hasn't asked me yet," she answered.

"Yet? Vee he's going out with Francesca, girl from France," explained Donovan.

"We'll see about that," she grinned deviously.

"I can careless right now, I wasn't going to go anyways," he said.

"He apologized like how many times?" she asked.

"Am I the only one who thinks him 'almost' sexual assaulting me is twisted? Am I the only one who thinks that?" he asked.

"Yeah…about that…"

"It doesn't matter. He's a bastard," complained Donovan.

"Ouch," said Alli behind them.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked her.

"Long enough," said Alli.

"Vee—Ali—Vee," introduced Donovan.

"I like your style," said Alli extending her hand to Vee.

"I like your attitude," said Vee, shaking hands.

"Not that it's any of my business, but maybe you should stop focusing on the what-if and look at what actually happened," said Alli.

"I don't follow?" said Donovan.

"He stopped himself. Meaning…doesn't or at the time didn't see you as a sex object anymore. So what you need to do is to forgive him and give him a second chance," Alli explained.

"Did he text you to talk to me?" Donovan asked curiously.

"…maybe," Alli said, stepping down the last stepped. "Can't wait to see you guys dance tonight, laters."

"Rock on," saluted Vee. Vee looked over at Donovan and said, "She's just as smart as you and even she agrees. He deserves a second chance…and he was honest. Not just about getting you all drugged up, but also with his feelings towards you. And that to me is worth something." Both what Alli said and Vee's words sort of hit home for him. He thought about how Nick is really trying to change for him and that maybe he over reacted just a little bit.

**Part 4:** That night at the valentine's dance, it was being held inside the gymnasium and was decorated with red, pink, and white colors. Everyone who registered at the front desk was either dancing or socializing with their friends.

"Oh look, there she is," said Alli to Claire. Vee came look, seeing Ali trying to flag her down.

"Wow, look at you two little-bits looking all nice," said Vee, complementing them both.

"Thanks," said Claire.

"I like that outfit, it suits you," said Alli. Vee had a sleeveless yellow tank top, black vest, black short shorts thus she showed nothing, but legs ending with black boots. Her fiery red hair with black in it was straightened.

"Have you seen Donovan yet?" Vee asked.

"No, I don't think he's coming," said Ali. Vee looked around the room and notice Izzy standing by the punch bowl. Vee fiercely walked over by him and said with a twirl,

"Heyyy Izzy. Liking the outfit?"

"Yeah, you look hot," he said.

"You're so saving me a dance," she said with a wink and turned to have her back facing him and preceded to the entrance, "Donovan!" she yelled. Donovan at first didn't even recognize Vee, but the closer she got the more he saw it was her.

"Hey. Nice," he said.

"Thank you, thank you," she said, twirling around for him so he can see the outfit all the way around. "I thought you wasn't going to come," she said.

"I wasn't, but then Mr. & Mrs. C told me I had to. That it's an experience I should miss and should try out at least once," he explained. Donovan was wearing a white button down shirt, black and dark blue vest with black dress pants. Donovan then looked at Vee and she looked right back at him.

"Well…"

"Well what?" she asked puzzled.

"…his he here?"

"Who…ohhhh your _lova_," she said with an ancient on the end. "I don't know. We perform soon so he should be here," she said. "Should I help look?"

"No no. Don't you have a man to steal?" he asked her.

"Operation Francesca going done is in the works," she said, and then she slipped through the crowed. Donovan proceeded to the hallway and turned left seeing some bleachers pushed up against some lockers with someone sitting on them.

"Hey stranger," said Donovan. The guy looked up and said,

"You actually came."

"Look Nick, I'm sorry to say that I might have overreacted just a little bit. But please tell me you see it from my point of view and that I'm not crazy."

"I do, which is why I said that I'm sorry," said Nick. Donovan stepped on the bleacher and took three steps before reaching Nick and sat next to him.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Donovan asked.

"Because the one people that I mainly want to dance with is sitting right next to me. But the bottom line is that he hates me and he tossed out all the roses sent to him and…didn't even bother to give me one because he hates me that much," said Nick, putting his hands together.

"Nick I…"

"Hey sorry to interrupt again," said Anya, walking over to them. "I think this belongs to you. Must have fallen out," she said and handed Nick a rose. Nick was surprised at first and then when he took the rose, Anya headed back into the gym. Nick opened the card that was attached to it,

"What does it say?" asked Donovan.

"_Who said forgiveness is dead. They obviously never got a second chance before. Sign with a heart initials D.H._" When Nick turn to Donovan his eyes lit up with excitement,

"So I maybe didn't toss out all the roses. Kept one…two…three tops," mumbled Donovan.

"You love me," said Nick in a tender warmhearted voice.

"Lets not get too carried away okay. I…NICK!" shouted Donovan at the end as Nick tackled him down onto the bleacher in an awkward pending position. That's when Donovan noticed his blue eyes again and his heart skipped a beat.

"You…love…mmmm…" Donovan placed his finger on Nick's lips and finished the end of that sentence with,

"To dance. Now c'mon." Donovan grabbed Nick by the wrist and Nick let up off of him. The two jumped off of the bleachers and headed back to the gym together.

"Alright alright, it's time to introduce for the first time ever our new Degrassi all girls dance squad. Lets give it up forrrrr…The Debonairs.

**Part 5: **The next morning was a Friday and Nick felt so good. Not only was Donovan going to give him a second chance to redeem himself, but there's actual a chance they could hook up. Nick really needed to ask Donovan what they were going to do for their nature class project. Suddenly Nick stopped, seeing Donovan talking to some guy with blonde hair. They both seemed so flirty toward one another…the guy more than Donovan as he placed his hand on Donovan's arm that caused him to giggle.

"Who the hell is this?" asked Nick, walking up behind Donovan that caused him to turn around.

"Jake—Nick—Jake," said Donovan in a monotone of voice. Not so please with Nick rudeness.

"Hi there," said Jake extending his hand. Nick look down at it and then back at Donovan and said,

"We need to talk. About our project."

"Oh right. Sorry Jake is in my Digital Editing class and we were talking about our favorite films which is funny because it turns out we like the same favorite movie," explained Donovan. Nick wasn't too thrilled. "Jake I will see you later and Nick lets meet in the library after school." Donovan headed off to class and as Joke took a few steps forward, Nick placed his hand on the locker next to Donovan's, preventing Jake from taking another step.

"You two seem a little too friendly," said Nick. "Just note that Donovan is taken aight."

"Awww, what's the matter Nick, afraid of a little competition?" asked Jake daringly.

"Excuse me?" said Nick.

"Alls fair in love and war right? Then I suggest you bring your A-game because it's on. So do note…what you two might have had, is nothing to what I'm going to offer him bitch," said Jake. "So if I were you…I would watch my step and stay completely away from Donovan."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Nick in disbelief.

"I dunno, maybe," said Jake. As he went around, Nick couldn't help but to think was this dude serious? Whether he liked it or not Nick has a rival, and he's after the heart of Donovan as well.


	11. Episode 10: The Jake Effect I

**Episode 10: The Jake Effect I**

**Part 1:** "Who the hell does that bitch ass looking fool think he is? Does he not know I will murder his ass," cussed Nick, snatching his tray inside the cafeteria.

"Dude, just play it cool," said Sav, walking down the three stairs.

"Kinda hard to do that when they're sitting next to each other right there," said Nick. Sav looked over and saw Donovan at a table with Jake. Donovan brought his lunch while Jake bought his so they were exchanging snacks.

"Don't let him get to you. That's what he wants," said Sav, sitting down with Peter and Derek.

"Get to me, why would he get to me. Not like I'm jealous or anything," said Nick, sitting down to. Nick took his attention away from the two by talking with amongst the guys, but occasionally sneaking peeks here and there. Nick kept tapping his spork on the table, unable to not watching as Jake scooped up a piece of his brownie and fed it to Donovan. Nick jumped up and grabbed the closes thing to him, which was a cupcake and launched it straight at Jake, smacking him in on the side of the face as frosting splattered all over him.

The whole cafeteria went silenced as Jake slowly stood up also, grabbing his sloppy joe and hurled it at Nick, but Nick moved out of the way and it splattered all over Derek. Both Sav and Peter started cracking up in laughter, fueling Derek to yell, "FOOOD FIGHT!!!" Nothing was held back, food started flying everywhere and anywhere. Jake got hit again, but protected Donovan by getting him under the table while everyone was throwing whatever they could grab.

After the teachers broke up the food fight, Donovan started laughing at Jake's food covered face. Donovan ran his finger down on the frosted side of Jake's face and tasted it in his mouth. Jake did the same thing, but as he was about to put it in his mouth, he quickly turned and dabbed it on Donovan's nose. "Hey!" said Donovan with a giggle. Donovan stood up and headed out of the cafeteria only to have Jake who was behind him being snatched from the arm by Nick. Nick's grip on Jake's arm tightened warning,

"Step down now bitch. Otherwise I may not be accountable for my actions next time."

"I run this," said Jake seriously. Jake pulled his arm away, breaking free from the grip and then looked up and down at Nick and added, "…whore." That set Nick off as he was about to pounce on Jake, but luckily Derek held him back just in time.

"Not worth it. Trust me, not worth it," said Derek, trying to calm him down.

**Part 2:** With everyone dressed up in their gym attire in the men's locker room, they started to head out for gym class when Nick grabbed Donovan's arm out of the crowed and pulled him away.

"I don't want you hanging around Jake," he said.

"Wow, jealous much?" said Donovan.

"This isn't about me being jealous. It's about keeping that jackass away from you and protecting what's mine," he insisted.

"Nick what are you talking about? Jake is…a sweet guy," said Donovan.

"Sweet? Dude is far from sweet, did you know he threaten me?" asked Nick.

"He did not," said Donovan, not believing him.

"Besides, all he's trying to do is to have sex with you," said Nick. "I know his kind."

"Funny…didn't you try to do the exact same thing?" asked Donovan.

"Okay see…that was totally different," said Nick.

"Different how?!" asked Donovan.

"At least I was forward with you right off the back. Jake is trying to sugarcoat everything to slither his way into a 'friendship' with you," said Nick.

"Is that so wrong? Besides maybe I like Jake, I have more stuff in common with him than you," admitted Donovan, folding his arms. Nick right eyebrow raised, the tensioned in his face tighten making him look pissed as he shoved and pended Donovan against a gym locker.

"Let go of me," said Donovan. Nick looked deeply at Donovan, eyeing him up and down as he pressed himself onto him, coming to the conclusion,

"No…you still in love with me." Donovan turned his head, unable to look at Nick's face. "Your heart is racing…I can feel it. We may not have a lot in common Donovan, but that's only because you won't open up to me."

"That's not true," he said.

"Oh-really? Then tell me something about you, something about your past," Nick pressed on.

"There's nothing to tell," said Donovan, looking back at Nick.

"Fine. Then stay away from him, 'cause I'll be damn if he touches you," said Nick.

"Excuse me? Nick, I'm not some object or prize to be won over," explained Donovan. Before letting him go Nick said,

"Stay away from Jake, otherwise I won't be held responsible for my actions the next time I see his punk ass." Nick backed away and proceeded out to the Gym.

**Part 3:** "I'm going to kill her," said Alli just as Holly J passed her and Clare.

"Kill who?" asked Vee, walking up behind them.

"Uhh no one. C'mon Alli, lets go," said Clare. Jake approached his locker by the girls, unable to keep away hearing their conversation.

"Holly J, she just embarrassed in front…in front of the guy that I really like," said Alli.

"Sorry to hear that," said Vee.

"Just because she has no friends, no squad, and no boyfriend, doesn't give her the right to treat me like the way she just did," said Alli.

"I know the feeling. If I could get both Holly J and Mia in one, I so would," said Vee.

"Well ladies," said Jake, shutting his locker door. "You've come to the right source."

"And you is?" asked Vee.

"I'm Jake, friend of Donovan. If it's revenge you want, then may I suggest a blog entry…publicly? Let the whole world and school see just how of a bitch Holly J is and a hoe Mia is," informed Jake, feeding them the idea. A devious smirk crossed his face with his back turned to them, turning the corner.

"I'll set it up," said Vee, looking at Alli.

"I'll post it," said Alli, looking at Vee. The shook hands then Vee went left and Alli went right,

"Guys…guys this is really not a good idea," said Clare.

**Part 3: **After school, Henry heard a knock on his door,

"Wha…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sup," said Nick with his hands in his pockets. "I…I need a favor from you."

"From me? From the lashing you gave me last time we spoke, I thought I was far away from your speaking radar," said Henry.

"I don't really hate you, it's just that—you have a strong friendship with Donovan. You know him better than Vee which is why I need your help, which is why I'm here," admitted Nick.

"Help with what?"

"I need to know about Donovan's past relationship?" Nick proceeded to ask.

"Whoa there. Isn't this something you should be asking Donovan?" Henry suggested.

"I'm asking you!" said Nick.

"I can't help you. I'm sorry," said Henry, he was about to close the door when Nick put his foot in to stop it,

"I broke into Donovan's locker. So…are you going to tell me who Tyson is or not?" asked Nick.

"You…really do care about him don't you," Henry asked him.

"More then you will ever know," said Nick. Henry lowered his head for a second and them picked it back up, opening the door wider,

"Come in," Henry said.


	12. Episode 11: The Jake Effect II

**Episode 11: The Jake Effect II**

**Part 1:** The next day both Mia and Holly J confronted Alli and Vee about the blog posted about them on the Degrassi's webpage.

"Does this really make you feel any better? Do you think a few words from Degarri's prepubescent school rejects is going to do anything?" asked Holly J.

"Made me feel better," mumbled Vee.

"And how could you post that about me? Do you know what that could do to me if the wrong person reads that, I could lose my modeling career," said Mia.

"Aw boohoo," said Alli.

"We all lost something because of you two...welcome to our world," said Vee.

"I don't know what game you two are playing, but I would highly suggest it ends now. Never forget, I rule this school and I will crush you…both of you," said Holly J.

**Part 2: **Holly J walked down the cafeteria's steps, holding onto her purse as he draped from the side. Her sights turned on something she thought would never happened as a 9ner sat at the Power Squad table.

"Wow, Power Squad baby sitting now? Part of me is glad I left now," said Holly J at the table.

"From what I heard you didn't leave, you were voted out," corrected Alli.

"Anya, I saw the comment you posted…and here I thought we were still friends," said Holly J.

"Friends? We can never go back to being friends," said Anya.

"I Hate Holly J, I Hate Holly J, I Hate Holly J," chanted Jake, pounding onto a cafeteria table loudly. Alli looked at Anya and participated in the chant by pounding on the table too. Soon the whole Power Squad table was pounding and chanting which grew,

"I HATE HOLLY J, I HATE HOLLY J, I HATE HOLLY," chanted the entire cafeteria.

"Does it look like I care? You all are a bunch of losers," said back Holly J, walking out of the cafeteria. Nick jumped up out of his seat and headed out too to catch up with Holly J.

"Yo wait up, Holly J!" he shouted after her.

"Leave me alone," she said to him, turning to go into the sitting area. The sitting area had some glass windows up above, letting sunlight shine in. The area also had a table and bricks lined up around a tree that you can sit on so it felt like you were outside. Holly J sat on the brick circle with Nick right behind her.

"Don't let them get to you," he told her.

"Does it look like I care what they or anyone else think of me?" she asked him.

"Well, that's one thing we share 'cause I don't car what anyone thinks of me either," he said, sitting down next to her.

"No offence Nick. But seriously I don't need a sympathy lecture from the school's gay boy alright. So please do me a favor and leave," she said.

"See I would have taken that to heart if I only cared. But seeing I that I don't…I'm staying. You need a friend right now and this gay boy is the only one you got now," said Nick caringly.

Donovan decided to skip out on lunch and focused more on his studies at the library. He was reading about Global Warming when he received a text message from Jake saying for him to come to the cafeteria, quick.

Tears not only formed, but also slid down Holly J's rosy cheeks as Nick placed her head on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be alright," he told her. He picked up her head and with his thumbs wiped away the tears. Her eyes met his as she giggled for a second on how silly she was acting in front of him. Without a moment of hesitation their lips came together, soft yet gentle, Nick cupped Holly J's upper lip when his eye caught the figure of someone that looked familiar,

"Shit," Nick cursed, pulling himself from Holly J. "Donovan! It's not what…" Donovan was on the other side of the glass as he saw the two kissing in front of him. Donovan turned around and started walking away in the opposite direction as Nick ran out of the sitting area. He finally caught up to him in the middle of an empty hallway and grabbed his arm,

"It's not what it looked like," he said, trying to explain, but Donovan just pulled his arm free from Nick's grip.

"Then by all means tell me what it looked like because from where I was standing—,"

"Alright alright," said Nick, unable to work his way through this.

"You say you love me one minute and then you pull a stunt like this?" asked Donovan.

"I was comforting her," said Nick in defense.

"Comforting. Last time I checked kissing isn't in that definition," said Donovan.

"Funny. As pissed off you maybe…I'm picking up a hint of jealously," said Nick.

"Do not turn this around on me. Screw you Nick," said Donovan, walking away from him.

"I know…I know about Tyson." His next response caused Donovan to suddenly stop, slowly turning back around to face him,

"Henry…told you?" asked Donovan.

"He told me enough. But I want to hear it from you," admitted Nick.

"How dare you. You had no right Nick, no right," said Donovan.

"I had every right! You keep pushing me away and whatever is going on with you and me, Tyson is in the middle of it all," said Nick. The bell rung, but still even that didn't break the tension between him and Nick. Donovan had enough with Nick and headed for his class.

**Part 3:** Once the bell rung, Vee was at her locker, looking at her mini mirror, trying to fix her earring when all of a sudden the locker slammed shut,

"I hope you're happy. After that lunch room incident Holly J has checked herself out of school for the day," said Mia.

"That's nothing compared to the terrorizing she's done over the past year," said Vee.

"You and Alli need to apologize to her," said Mia.

"I'm not apologizing to anyone because I wasn't there. I would suggest you butt out of other people's problems and focus more on yours," said Vee.

"Why do I even bother talking to you," said Mia while turning her back, giving up.

"Run…run like you always do. I so can't wait for your daughter to see what a deadbeat mom you are," said Vee.

Mia turned back around sharply and lunged at Vee, groaning as she grabbed Vee's hair and slammed her face against a locker. Vee balled her fist and punched her in her face. This caused Mia to let go of her hair as the fight started to become vicious that's when the security guards came in and suddenly broke it up.

Later that day, both Mia and Vee was sitting in the principle office as Mr. Simpson came in as acting Principle until the Shep come back from sensitivity training.

"Now before you two tell me what caused all of this, both of your parents are here," informed Mr. Simpson. The door opened as Mia's mom and Vee's dad came in.

"Fight Mia? Of all the things to do," complained Mia's mother.

"Vee…you have something to tell me?" asked Vee's father.

"Not really," Vee mumbled to herself while folding her arms.

"Carissa, anything in mind?" said Vee's father.

"I don't know Chad, I think a good punishment is in order," said Mia's mother.

"Wait wait…you two know each other?" asked Vee.

"We were waiting for the right time to tell the both of you," said Ms. Jones.

"Tell us what?" asked Mia, concerned.

"I asked your mom in her hand in marriage and she said yes," said Mr. Valentine.

"We're getting married," said Ms. Jones. Without missing a beat both Mia and Vee looked at each other, visualizing that this will make them sisters and thought caused the both of them to start coughing and gagging excessively,

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," complained Mia.

"I threw up in my mouth and swallowed it back down," Vee complained to the shocking news.


	13. Episode 12: The Jake Effect III

**Episode 12: The Jake Effect III**

**Part 1: **The following day, Donovan was sitting in the Computer Lab typing away at the computer.

"Hey yo Jake, look at this and tell me what you think?" he asked. Jake got up from his seat and walked over to where Donovan was, leaning over him. They were editing a video for their film class that needed just some polishing before completion.

"Umm…switch those two clips and drop a transition in-between them," Jake suggested. Donovan started to do what was suggested as Jake places his hands on Donovan's shoulders, "wow, you're so tense," said Jake as he started to massage them gently.

"Jake, c'mon now," said Donovan.

"What…we're alone and I'm already up," said Jake. Jake left hand lowered, now rubbing Donovan's chest. This whole situation didn't feel quite right; Jake's touch is way different from Nick's. Jake started to get more forced as Donovan turned his head right and saw Jake leaning in to kiss him 'causing Donovan to jump up out of his seat,

"Whoa whoa Jake, what the hell are you doing?" asked Donovan, startled.

"Forget about it. Why don't you sit back down and I'll…"

"I'm going to take a break, you know get some air," said Donovan, backing toward the door.

"Okay, I'll finish up here," said Jake.

**Part 2:** Nick was sitting on a table outside the school, strumming his guitar.

"Hey stranger."

"Donovan? Why are you here, thought you had that project to do with punk ass," said Nick, tuning his guitar.

"Yeah um. I didn't know you played," said Donovan.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. But I would like to show you if you let me," said Nick. While Donovan took a seat at the table, he was next to his legs because Nick was sitting on top of table.

"I'm all ears," smiled Donovan.

"Okay, it's not completed yet so no laughing. It's called 'You're All'," warmed Nick.

[Verse 1]_ "Seeing you here,_

_Brings me back to what I know._

_That laugh, smirk, smile,_

_Is what I remembered most._

_I wonder if you think of me,_

_The way I'm thinking now._

_Being away from you,_

_Is what it never was about._

[Hook] _Dooo, you remember when,_

_We left again, blinded as can be._

_Dooo, you remember when,_

_We said goodbyeee!_

[Chorus] _You're all I want,_

_You're all I need,_

_You're everything that I can't be._

_More to gain,_

_More is done,_

_More to know where I belong._

_And now everything is gone…"_

"Wow…that was amazing!" said Donovan.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"I love it. And…I thought about it and I guess it's my time to share," said Donovan. Nick took off the strap and laid his guitar down. "You sure you want to here this?"

"Totally," assured Nick.

"Fine. Tyson Johansson was my first love. Before living with the Camdens, the foster family I was living I met him through them. And right off the back we had a strange connection where we would get each other and had so much in common. I…I really did love him."

"What happened?" asked Nick curiously. Donovan started to tear up a bit so he looked away from Nick and continued,

"He was hit by a drunk driver. He was coming over to see me and was hit. His family was never supportive of our relationship so seeing that the drunk driver also died too, they needed a target to blame and so they targeted me. With the whole harassment scene going on, the family couldn't handle it and gave me up for care. Now do you see why I am the way I am toward you. I'm still grieving over Tyson and yet I'm torn because a part of me wants to be with you."

"Then be with me. Tyson sounds like a cool dude and if I was in his shoes I would want you to move on and be happy," said Nick, he reached over and turned Donovan's head back around toward him and added, "Don't even think something horrible like that is going to happen to me."

"How do you know?" Donovan asked.

"I know…because I ain't goin' anywhere, believe you me," said Nick that caused Donovan to chuckle. What the two didn't know was Jake standing on the school's front steps, watching the two closely. Jake balled up his fist and hit the door one time, pissed off.

**Part 3: **"So why exactly did you come out?" asked Nick.

"Jake got a little—frisky and I just needed some air from it," admitted Donovan.

"That son of a bitch did what!" shouted Nick, standing up.

"Nick it's fine," said Donovan.

"The hell it ain't," said Nick, jumping down from the tabled, heading inside the school. Donovan was about to go after him, but had to turn back around and grabbed Nick's guitar that he abruptly left. The bell rung as Nick marched his way to Jake's locker. He saw the snake and upon reaching him he forcibly shoved him into his locker before he was able to open it.

"You don't get it do you?" He tapped his finger on Jake's shirt, "stay the hell away from Donovan. Otherwise these fists will be printed on that punk ass face of yours," threatened Nick. Without a word Jake drew up his fist and decked Nick in his face, causing him to stumble back. Jake tackled him, slamming him into a set of lockers. When Nick slammed into the lockers, he then fell to the floor as Jake began kicking him in his ribs. Nick curled up to protect himself and when he saw an opening he took it and tripped Jake. Nick then proceeded and climbed on top of Jake and began punching him nonstop in the face.

"Ah, Nick stop!" screamed Donovan, pushing himself through as the hallway lit up with hollering crowed of students. Somehow the takedown was reversed and Jake was on top of Nick, feeling Jake's knuckles seep into his face over and over again. Nick used his strength and got Jake off of him and then jabbed him in his face, knocking him out. The noise caught the attention of teachers and security guards as they ran over to stop the fight.

* * *

This leads up to the episode I've been dying to write and the episode you all been waitng for. ^.^ I'll give ya a hint, it'll be titled: "Love's First Kiss."


	14. Episode 13: Love’s First Kiss

**Episode 13: Love's First Kiss**

**Part 1: **The teachers had to call in the security guards to break up the fight. The two young men were taken into the Principle Office but were separated. Mr. Simpson had no choice, but to suspend the both of them and gave Nick his second warning about fighting. Donovan asked Mr. Simpson if he could talk to them because he felt somewhat responsible for what had happened. Mr. Simpson reluctantly agreed, but only for a few minutes. Donovan passed the secretary room where Nick was sitting in and proceeded to the next room to talk to Jake first.

"Jake what the hell is wrong with you? Picking a fight with Nick of all people?" scolded Donovan.

"He started it!" yelled Jake, while holding a bag of ice on his left eye. Jake was beaten up pretty badly, with some noticeable scrapes.

"Does it really matter? Nick was totally right you didn't want to be my friend, just a…"

"You're right, it doesn't matter," said Jake, getting up from his chair. "Because you're going to go out with me," said Jake.

"_Going out with you say whad_?" asked Donovan.

"Here's the sitch. Either you go out with me on a date or I'm going to press charges on Nick," explained Jake.

"You can't do that," said Donovan, seeing Jake true colors.

"He shoved me, thus assaulted me. I was only defending myself. And if you care for him like I know you do, you'll do it," said Jake. The only thing Donovan could do was to took at Jake disgustingly. Donovan went out and closed the door behind him, resting his body on it, trying to breathe. He fixed up his composure and headed over toward Nick.

"Are you kidding Nick, are you kidding me?" asked Donovan to him. Nick didn't say a word, just kept his head down. "You didn't have to fight him, you could have just walked away." Nick lifted up his head and said,

"Your dude punched me. There ain't no running away from that."

"How could you though? I mean, why couldn't you just let it go?" asked Donovan.

"Do you even need to ask. He had no right to use you and do what he did or try to do in the Computer Lab," said Nick.

"And getting into a fight with him made it just?" Donovan asked.

"I whipped his ass didn't I?" Nick asked. Donovan lowered his head in a sigh and ran his fingers through the top of his head and asked,

"Why didn't you get aid from the nurse?"

"I don't need any," he said. Donovan rolled his eyes and poked Nick on his side causing him to yelp in pain from his bruised ribs.

"Great. Fine you can refuse help from the nurse, but I'll be damned if you refuse help from me. You're coming to my hous…the Camdens house for some aid," said Donovan.

"I don't need it," fussed Nick.

"So help me Nick, if you don't swallow that damn pride of yours I'll poke you so hard…"

"Alright, alright, alright," said Nick, giving in.

**Part 2**: Nick held in there as they caught the buss even though Donovan's house actually is walk able, but with the buss right it didn't take long to get there. When they reached the front of the house, Donovan used his key to unlock the door. Donovan yelled a couple of times, but no one answered back so they were alone apparently. He helped Nick up the flight of stairs and into his room that was Simon's old room. The room was mostly blue with dark blue on his bedspread.

"Wow, so this is your room?" said Nick.

"Yeah. Umm… so I need you to take off your shirt," said Donovan.

"It kind hurts when I move around so…could you help me out?" Nick asked him. Donovan wasn't sure if this was another one of Nick's tricks or was it for real. Donovan casually walked over toward him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and helped taking it off of him. Nick's body had some detailed red markings of bruises around his sides and right shoulder.

"Oh snaps, looks like he got a couple of licks after all," smiled Nick.

"You're so odd," said Donovan, thinking out loud.

"Really? And here I thought I was charming," Nick said with a smile. Donovan shook his head and threw the shirt on his bed. Donovan then grabbed Nick by the hand and led him across the wall to the bathroom. Nick sat on the edge of the bathtub while Donovan opened the bathroom's mirror, trying to find some bandages. He gathered all the supplies he thought he needed and placed them on the floor. Donovan slowly, but gently placed his hands on Nick's chest checking to see if there were any broken ribs, if so then they needed to see a real doctor.

"Wow your hands are cold," said Nick.

"Oh sorry," said Donovan.

"Naw, it actually feels good. Numbs up the pain," he said. After finding nothing was seriously wrong with him, Donovan rubbed some cream on the bruises and then started wrapping him up with the bandages.

"You know…I never fought for a guy before. I mean I've been in fights with other guys, but nothing like this. Fighting for someone that I care about totally knew to me," Nick admitted. Donovan wrapped around the shoulder when Nick grabbed his right hand and forced it down to touch his heart, "This is what I feel—everyday when I see you." Donovan was speechless, feeling Nick's heart thump with every beat. "You cannot tell me you don't feel the same way about me?" Donovan pulled his hand away and stood up, walking over to the sink.

"Everything seems fine, no broken bones or anything. Just let the cream set in and the bandage stay on for two days and you should be okay," said Donovan, avoiding Nick's question. He was about to put everything back into the cabinet mirror when he felt something from behind him, turning around only to find Nick right in front of him with their eyes meeting. Nick was so close to him that Donovan was pressed up against the sink. Nick aggressively grabbed Donovan by the waist and passionately leaned in and opened his mouth against Donovan's, one hand at the back of his head pulling his face harder into his as their lips touched. Donovan tried to resist, but fell deep into Nick's world of ecstasy ever since he admitted his true feelings. The kiss only lasted for a minute as their mouths parted from each other,

"Whoa…" said Donovan, startled. Nick smiled from ear to ear from Donovan's response. Donovan raised his hand and slapped Nick across his face for what he just did. Nick touched his cheek, but brushed it off like it was nothing and Donovan found himself unable to hold up his guard anymore and went in for another kiss and their lips fell into one another. The kiss was passionate, soft and warm as they parted again,

"OH! I am sooo sorry. Reflex," said Donovan, apologizing for slapping Nick. Nick just laughed and leaned in for another kiss when suddenly Donovan's eyes darted, hearing the sounds of someone in the house.

"Shit," mumbled Donovan trying to push Nick off of him. "Mrs. C is here. You—you have to get out of here."

"You're kidding right?" asked Nick. However Donovan was serious as he quickly stacked everything back into the mirror cabinet and rushed Nick into his room. Mrs. C started coming up the stairs as Donovan did a 180-degree turn and closed the his bedroom door,

"Hi Mr. C?! You're…here early," he said.

"Hey Donovan. I seem to have left my lecture notes here somewhere, you wouldn't have any chance seen them have you?" asked Eric.

"Uumm oh! I do remember seeing some papers the living room somewhere," answered Donovan.

"Yeah, already checked there. If you're not busy could you help look for them?" asked Eric.

"Yeah sure, just let me finish what I doing and I'll get right on that," said Donovan.

"What were you doing?" asked Eric.

"Doing? I was doing the bathroom. What to help out Mrs. C while I had the time and started cleaning up the bathroom," said Donovan, hoping he believe this made up story.

"Okay, well finish what you were doing and come help me when you're done," said Eric. He turned around and headed to his room. Donovan let out a silent sigh and cracked the door open seeing that Nick had his shirt back on. The both of them took the back route of the stairs that led to the kitchen. Donovan peeked down before taking the last step and saw no one. They crossed the kitchen and exited out through the back door.

"You have to go," said Donovan, but Nick grabbed his hand and said,

"Go out with me—on a date I mean."

"A real date?" asked Donovan.

"Totally, c'mon and say yes. Otherwise, I'm not leaving," he said. Pressed for time, Donovan reluctantly agreed and Nick lean in for a quick kiss and started walking to his house. Donovan watched him go when suddenly his cell phone started going off. He reached inside his pocket and pulled it out,

"Hello? Jake!"

"You and I are going on a date, be ready," said Jake; ending with a click as the phone line went dead.

"Dammit no!" Donovan placed the phone back inside his pocket, trying to figure out what he was going to do. If he goes on a date with Nick then Jake will press assault charges on Nick and if he goes on a date with Jake, it would just crush Nick.


	15. Episode 14: Gamble and Lose

**Episode 14: Gamble and Lose**

**Part 1: **Donovan went up stairs into the attic to talk with Ruthie about the situation he's in. Ruthie was sitting on her bed with the ear buds on, flipping through a magazine.

"Knock knock," said Donovan next to the door. Ruthie looked up and took out the ear buds.

"Hey. Come in," she said. Donovan entered and sat at the foot of her bed.

"Okay real talk…you told me that I could come to you if I had something on my mind right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked eagerly.

"There's this…guy that that…really likes me and he's slowly warming up to me after pushing him away. The problem is that there's another guy who's the biggest jerk ever and used my friendship for his own gain wants to take me out on a date," Donovan explained. "But, the guy that really likes me also wants to out on a date."

"If this guys really likes you and you like him then forget the jerk and go out with him," she said.

"Yeah umm…tad bit complicated than that," mumbled Donovan. He was about to explain further when his cell phone beeped from a text message. He dug through his pocket and pulled it out, reading it. "Thanks Ruthie," he said with a smile.

"Anytime…" she said.

**Part 2:** Donovan arrived at a restaurant called _Pearl_; placing his cell phone up to his ear,

"Something came up, lets set this up another day."

"You have got to be kidding me," complained Nick.

"Hey, not like you gave me a five day warning," added Donovan.

"I said today because I'm going to be a little busy with the whole dance squad after," Nick explained.

"Look I'm sorry…I'll try to get out of it the best I can, but lets just try this another day alright? I gotta go so see you at school," said Donovan, hanging up. Donovan opened the door and stepped inside _Pearl_ and talked to one of the waiters who escorted him to his seat.

"You made it," said Jake, already sitting.

"Pfftt, like I had a choice," said Donovan.

"You look nice," complemented Jake.

"Whatever," said Donovan as he sat.

"You know…could you be any more cheerful of our date?" asked Jake.

"Date? Ohhh you mean this date, that I didn't want to participate in. This particular date that in which I was force to attend? Sorry if I don't seem cheerful on a date that causes me to sit in front of a person that I consider to be a jerk," said Donovan.

"Just enjoy your food," said Jake. Donovan was about to say something else when suddenly he looked passed Jake's head at the front glass windows and saw Nick standing there outside, causing him to jump up. Nick just disgusted at what he was witnessing and proceeded leaving. Donovan was about to run after him to explain when Jake grabbed his arm and said,

"Hey, you're going out with me alright."

"No…no I'm not Jake. I don't like you, never have and never will. You're nothing but a jackass and do whatever you want to Nick, but just know that no matter what you attempt to do, I'll be right there everyday by that man's side," said Donovan, yanking his arm away from Jake. By the time he got outside, Nick was nowhere in sight.

**Part 3:** The next day during school, Donovan had to dig up the courage as he slowly approached Nick at his locker.

"Hi," Donovan said. Nick turned his head and said,

"Sup."

"Ummm. Look…"

"Save it," said Nick, slamming his locker shut.

"It wasn't what it looked like," said Donovan.

"Really 'cause where I was standing seem like a date to me," said Nick. "You blew me off just to be with that punk ass bitch."

"It wasn't like that okay. He basically forced me to go out with him. He said that he'll press charges on you if I didn't go on a date," confessed Donovan.

"News flash, allow me to fight my own battles aight. Meaning, you didn't have the right to make that decision without consulting me," Nick said angrily.

"And I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing," said Donovan.

"That's your problem. You over think too much. I'm so done with this," He started walking as Donovan ran over and stood in front of him.

"You cannot be serious Nick. You…claim that you love me. You can't just turn that off and on like a light switch," said Donovan with a shaky voice. Nick's facial expression changed to a serious nature as he said,

"Watch me," walking passed him. Donovan's heart just shattered into pieces from those two words.


	16. Episode 15: Let the Rain Fall Down

**Episode 15: Let the Rain Fall Down **

**Part 1:** "You two, get!" shouted Vee at Danny and Peter who were hanging out by Sav's locker.

"Why should we? Where were here first," said Peter.

"Because I said so Peter. When I say get, I do mean getta gettin' fool!" said Vee, shooing them away from Sav. When they were far enough away, "We need to get Nick and Donovan back together…even…though they never were together. You get my point right?"

"I do, but why me?" he asked.

"Umm hello? You're friends with Nick, and I'm friends with Donovan. Thus it's up to us, hence the term 'we' as their friends to put them together," explained Vee.

"Even if I agree to help, which I'm not. How would we get them together?"

"Yeah see, I haven't figured that part out yet. I was hoping you would step in and come up with that," said Vee. "Ohohhh I got. I totally got it, just go with it here alright?"

**Part 2:** After school, Donovan stayed to help Vee post up some posters that to him took forever as the day soon turned into night. Suddenly when things started to wrap up, Donovan notice Vee was nowhere in sight as he stepped outside.

"Is Sav in there?" Donovan turned to his left, seeing Nick leaning on a black and gray Suzuki motorcycle.

"Sav? Why would he be here?" asked Donovan.

"Because he said he was helping Vee putting up posters and he needed a ride," explained Nick.

"Um no, Sav was never here. Vee asked me to help put up the posters," corrected Donovan.

"Dammit," mumbled Nick.

"Yeah well looks like Vee left me. She's nowhere to be found so now I have to walk home," complained Donovan. He was suddenly taken back at the fast object being hurled at him by Nick.

"Put it on," said Nick. Donovan looked at the object, which was an extra helmet.

"You cannot be serious? Me…on a cycle?"

"Uh, you can getta walkin' if you like," said Nick. Just then a bolt of lightning flashed, followed by the sound of thunder.

"Nono, I'm coming," said Donovan, after the sign of rain soon to fall. "Okay, but you have to tell me what to do here."

"You've never road on a cycle before?" asked Nick curiously.

"C'mon Nick. Do I look like the type of person who rides on cycle?" said Donovan jokingly. Nick then took the helmet from him and placed it himself on Donovan's head, adjusting it perfectly. Nick straddled his Suzuki and started it up with the turn of a key, which allowed the engine to groan and snort by opening the clutch. Donovan swung his right leg over the cycle,

"Right, now wrap your hands around my waist like this…" instructed Nick.

"U…oka—," said Donovan, but his voice was cut off by the bellow of the motorcycle. Donovan's heart rate started spiking, but was this because of him anticipating the ride or how close and yet so far he was from Nick.

"Donovan?"

"What!" he accidently shouted, being snapped from his thoughts, "I mean yes?"

"Relax. You're so tense it's throwing me off," said Nick. And for a moment there, despite the loudness of the motorcycle, Donovan could have sworn he here laughter from Nick.

"Right, sorryyyy!" apologized Donovan, as Nick took off at remarkable seed, leaning to the left to take the upcoming corner. Donovan held onto to his grip around Nick as the Suzuki engine roared and the vibrations trembled through Donovan. The wind slapped around Donovan's face, causing Nick's hair to dance. Nick traced through the nightly traffic as lightning flash and thunder crashed.

Nick soon arrived at Donovan's house as the cycle eased in from the back of the house, coming to a complete stop. Donovan climbed off of the cycle; now able to see why Nick likes riding so much. He took off the helmet and placed it on the back.

"Laters," said Nick.

"Wait that's it?" he asked. Nick took off his helmet and gave him a look.

"You know, you should apologize to me," said Donovan.

"Excuse me?!" said Nick, getting off his cycle, approaching Donovan face to face.

"Admit it Nick, you're overreacting about this whole thing," said Donovan.

"The hell I am, I have every right to be pissed at you and damn well at bitch ass Jake."

"For the last time he means nothing to me. I was just trying to protect you, that's all," explained Donovan.

"You didn't even consult with me about this. I would have dealt with it," said Nick.

"You know what Nick I give up," confessed Donovan as rain started to finally come down. "Is that what you wanted to hear, are you happy now? No matter what I do and how many times I try to explain myself you can't let it go and that hurts. It hurts because…you said that there are a lot of things I don't know about you. But you are wrong. I know that you're a hardass, you're jealous as hell and you don't care about what people think about you. But, I also know that you're sensitive and caring and really sweet. I may not know want your favorite color is or what football team you like, but I do know is that I…I…I lov…" before Donovan could finish, Nick pressed himself onto him as their lips connect, rain falling down on them.

"I love you," said Donovan, looking into Nick's eyes as he smiled and said,

"I know." Donovan found himself unable to hold up his guard anymore and went in for another kiss and their lips fell into one another. The kiss was passionate, soft and warm, the air smelling so fresh and clean as the raindrops touched their skin.


End file.
